FwPC38
Guts de GO! Ryouta no otsukai Daisakusen, dubbed Ryan's Solo Mission in the English dub, is the 38th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis It's a calm sunday morning. Nagisa was brushing her teeth and remembering the last episode events. Then her father calls. Nagisa answers the phone, and her dad said something, making Nagisa surprise. Later, Honoka came. Nagisa said, that they can't go shopping now, because her dad forgot something very important, and she has to deliver it. Honoka understood. Nagisa asked Ryouta to watch over the house, but Ryouta said, that he'll go. Nagisa said, that he was never in dad's office, but he said, that he'll be fine. Nagisa started teasing Ryouta, that he shows courage only in front of Honoka. Later, Ryouta got off, and Nagisa was explaining him how to get to the office. She told him the instructions 3 times, and putted something into his backpack pocket. Then Ryouta went out. Nagisa and Honoka decided to follow him, in case something happens. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, the seeds of darkness are interested in Porun. Guardian pretended to be calm, and didn't showed, that he was worried about Porun. Then Shouko decided to go and find out. At the same time, Ryouta is going by train, but he took the wrong train. Then Nagisa asked Mipple and Mepple to do some love chatting. They started talking, that they want to go to the stop where Ryouta needs to go, but they took the wrong train. They can go out in next stop and take the right train. They tried talking without saying -mipo -mepo, but Mipple said, that it's tiring to do that. Then Porun came out, and said another of his predictions, surprising Nagisa. He said, that "next door is darkness". Then Nagisa thought, that maybe the warrior of darkness might be near Ryouta. She and Honoka looked, and saw a man similar to Ryuichiro. That man sneezed, and his glasses fell off. Then the girls saw, that this is just normal man. Meanwhile, Nagisa's mom called her husband, and explained the situation. He said, that they shouldn't get involved, since Ryouta might contact them. Then Ryouta got out of the train. He tried buying orange juice, but lost the paper Nagisa gave him. Then Nagisa did an announcement, that Misumi Sagai-san's company is 3rd exit in the right. Ryouta went out, and accidentally hitted the old lady. She asked, does he knows where the post office is, and he said, that he doesn't. Then he helped the old lady to carry her package. Meanwhile, at the office, Nagisa's dad is worried, that Ryouta is late. Then Ryouta found the post office, but lost himself. Then he remembered, that Nagisa gave him something. He took out, and saw an album full of coins. It was Nagisa's savings. Then he saw Nagisa's note, that if he gets lost, to use the money to catch a cab and ask the driver to drive him into that address. He caught a cab, but just asked for directions. He went to the place, but he chose the wrong building. Nagisa and Honoka followed him. Ryouta got into elevator and went to the 27th floor, where dad's office is supposed to be. Nagisa and honoka caught the other elevator and followed him. Then Porun came out, and repeated his prediction, and Mepple said, that he has a bad feeling. Then their elevator stopped, and they saw Shouko. She asked to tell them something, and transformed into Regine. The girls then transformed into Pretty Cure. Then regine summoned zakenna. They treid fighting it, but it caught White. Black tried protecting Porun, and almost fell to the window from 9th floor. Luckilly, White managed to get free and save Black. Then zakenna caught Black and White. Meanwhile, Ryouta saw his dad at the other building. He was already kate to the meeting. Then Zakenna started to light the red and hot light, but Porun sent the girls Rainbow Bracelets. The girls got free and used Rainbow Storm. They defeated zakenna and made Regine to back away. Then Ryouta successfully gave him the papers, and dad noticed Nagisa and Honoka hiding. Later, at the dinner table, everyone were complimenting Ryouta, and dad silently thanked her. She went to her room and saw her savings on the table. Ryouta wrote, that spending her savings would be scary, but it made him happy. Then Nagisa returned to the table. Ryouta atarted teasing Nagisa again, that if she eats so much she'll get fat. The episode ends with dad's silly joke again. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Regine *Belzei Gertrude *Juna *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Takeshi *Misumi Rie *Wisdom Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes